Kim, the band and the rocker
by SorryI'mNotPerfect
Summary: Kim, a quiet girl with a big secret. Her cousin, Dyland Forester, is the lead singer of the country' s most famous music groups. But when the they band joins her school, things get turned upside down. AU. Also adding some romance for the other band members. comments and suggestions welcome. Enjoy if you can.
1. Chapter 1

Kim sat in her cousins living room. Alone, if you don't count the game she was currently dominating. Her cousin was out at practice and she was waiting for him to come home so he could drive her to the airport. Noone knew when he would get back, and frankly, she didn't care. She was to caught up in the game to care. She didn't know what she was playing or how she was even good at it but it was violent and that's all that mattered to her. Kim wasn't like the other girls that you would meet. She was a little of everything. She could be girly, athletic, nerdy, violent, musical, rebelious, and pretty much everything else. Though, the part the people see often is the nerdy part. She wore glasses, but when she's at home or with family it's contacts. She modest clothes, usually jeans and a graphic tee sometimes the occasional dress or skirt. She gets good grades, sometimes a C in her art class because she doesn't put up much of an effort. Always reading some book when ever she can. She doesn't have many friends in school so she usually eats lunch alone or in the library. She liked to keep to herself and no-one really knew that much about her and no-one really cares. She's not an outcast becuseshe does talk to people but she isn't popular either. The "popular" kids at school don't have a problem with her, the "losers" don't have a problem with her. She's nice to everyone. She's popular in the sence that everyone knows who she is but knowone knows her. And she likes it that way. Because she had all the friends that she needed. Not at school. At home. Well not at her house per say. AT her cousins house. The place she calls a second home. Her cousin was like her best friend. They have been close ever since they were little. They kept in touch when she moved to Seaford while he moved to California. Every time they had a chance they would go and visit each other. Then her cousin and some of his freinds made a band. And his friends became her friends, too. A total of five kids in the band. Her cousin, Dyland Forester. The pranksters, Jason Lake and Brent Davis. The calmer and franlkly smarter one, Rider Stickler. Lastly, the "bad boy", Jack Brewer. He's not acually a bad boy it's just he always ends up in a fight about something. Their band became really popular and eventually, famous. But, no matter how popular or how busy Dyland got he always made time for his cousin. The band always made sure that Kim was close. They loved hanging out with her. She pushed them to expand their music. If it didn't work, she would have them trying something new. She managed to expand the fan rate 29% in 4 months because she said that if they combine different kinds of music it would put more power to the songs. She was right, of corse, but she never wanted to be in the lime light. She wanted to stay in the shadows. They could understand that. But, no matterhow much she wanted to stay in the shadow they found a way to include her in their fame. She went on tour with them in the summers when they went. She was allowed to come to their recording sessions and she even had input in their songs. Once or twice she even recorded and few songs with them but she didn't want them on any of their albums so she got them burned on a special CD that only the 6 have. All of them are practiclly family. Kim got up from her spot on the couch after killing the final person she needed to. Her stomach was calling to her to fill it. She moved arround the rather large kitchen to the fridge. She pulled out the left over pizza and put a piece o a plate. Then put it back in the box and putting the box back in its cold prison. "What do I want?" She asked herself. She opened the cabinets loking for something she wanted. The front door opened and closed but she didn't care. "Kim!" the person called. "Kitchen." She called back. Her eyes darted from shelf to shelf, item to item. Finally landing on something that she wanted. Bagged popcorn. She reached as high as she could but couldn't reach the top shelf. She jumped for it but it was still almost a foot higher then she could reach. "You know, it's fun watching you struggle." The person said. Rider. HIs frame reaching a full 7 inches taller then Kim. Rider has a tall, muscular build. His black hair cut at normal length. His usual attire containging a pair if black jeans and a blue t-shirt. "And it'll be so fun when when I use one of your guitars to try and reach it. I might "accidently" drop it but it'll still be fun, right" Kim said smilling innocently at him. He glared at her. "You wouldn't." She glared back. "Try me. Either that or help me." He smiled. "Is that your nice way of asking for my help?" She smirked and nodded her head. He came ofer and grabbed the bag with ease. He handed it to her and she grabbed it with frustration. "Stupid tall people. Stupid high cabinets." She mumbled going back into the living room. This caused his to laugh HE came and sat next to her on the couch taking a hand full of the popcorn. They sat in a silence for a while watching the little avatars running around the screen shooting and stabbing other peoples avatars. "Not that I don't love you but why are you here?" Kim asked. "Oh yeah. Dyland said that he's gonna be late." He said. "Really? Why?" She asked. "He said he needed to talk to Jack's mom about something. HE should be here in about a half hour." Kim grinned. "Great. That gives me just enough time to kick you butt in this game." She challenged. "You're so on." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dyland sat in Jack's living room, Jack sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Neither of them said anything.

"What does your mom want from me." Dyland asked.

"I don't know. But she has been spending alot of time talking to someone the past couple days."

"Who?" Jack shrugged. "What does this have to do with me though." Before Jack could say anything his mom came intot he room.

"Well, I have some good news."" She said. She sat on the coffee table that was infront of the couch.

Excited, Jack replied,"What?"

"I was talking to your mom's sister last month and she brought up an idea that I think is a good idea."

"You know that my aunt also thought it was a good idea to get Kim a snake for her birthday when she was 9, right." Dyland

"Kim survived." Jack's mom said. All of the band mates parents are pretty close even along with Kim's parents.

"She still has scars." Jack stated.

"Anyway," She said getting back on topic. "Since you guys don't really go to school much. We parents thought it would be a good idea to enroll you in one."

"But we have a private tutor." Dyland said. "You know that we can't go to a normal school out here."

"That's why it's not out here." She smiled some.

"Where are we going?" Dyland asked.

"How do you feel about going to Seaford High with Kim." She smiled. Dyland and Jack looked at her shocked and then at eachother. Huge smiles apperead on their faces.

"Yes." The said. "You mean the whole band... right?" JAck asked to be clear.

She nodded. They shot up and cheered.

"When do we leave?" They asked together.

"Next week. All you have to do is pack and sign a few papers confirming a few things." They nodded.

"I got to go drop Kim off at the airport." Dyland stood up to leave.

"Wait, one more thing." The blonde looked at her. "Don't tell Kim. She'll think it's a bad idea." He nodded and left.

Dyland dropped her off at the airport and she noticed that he looked happier then usual. She didn't bother to ask why. _Maybe it was a band thing_, she thought. The plane ride was the same as always, boring. She slept through most of it even though. When the she landed it was a short bus ride and a short walk to her house. Kim's mom was there ans she asked the same thing she always did when Kim came back from L.A. and she gave her the same answer. It's always the same. She always said amazing.

Kim sat in her room in the floor. The homework she was supposed to do over Spring break scattered around the floor. Her math half done, science laid forgotten to her left while she worked on her english. Her hand scribbling rapidly across the paper writting an essay. It was suppossed to be an essay in her thoughts on whether or not kids should be allowed to be able to have cell phones before they reach middle school. Kim thought about it and eventually started writting. She was basicly just sayin g that she didn't care and that it was the parents choice if they want their kid to have a phone and when they think that it an appropiate thing for their kid to have. Soon enough, she was done.

She graoned and fell backwards onto her bed. Her eyes closing and her hand cramping. "Next time I'm bringing my homework with me." She said to herself even though she knew it was an empty promise. Every break she goes to L.A. saying that she would bring her work with her but she never does. Then when she gets back she rushes to finish it before she has to go to sleep. But she knew ahe worked better under prusure. Soon enought, the girl drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Kim leaned against her locker reading her book like she did every morning before classes start. The kids around her paid no attention to her and she was completly tuning them out. All it was was just talk about what they did over break, who they slept with and what they wish they did over break. Kim could care less and wondered why they still talked about the Friday after break. It's been a week. One girl did come and talk to her earlier like she usually did. They talked for a while but then the girls friend came and took her away. Kim didn't mind though. Her mind was focused to much on her book. She didn't even notice when the hallways went completly quiet. Or when 5 guys walked throught the doors and down the hall. Or even when the stopped right in front of her.

"I'm surprized you can even hear when the bell rings with your face burrited so far into the book." One of the boys said. Kim looked up at them. Her book fell from her hands only to be caught by the "bad boy". She smiled and looked confused at the same time.

"Oh my God. What are you guys doing here?" She asked hugging them all at once. The kids in the hallway stood quietly and watched what would happen. "Apperently your mom thought it would be a good idea for us to go to a "real" school." Jack said using air quotes around "real".

"So you guys moved across the contry to go to school? On a friday? What, no schools over there would take you after the other one burned down?" She smirked.

"That was one time and it was your fault." Brent said.

"So it's my fault that you set off a firecracker in the cafetiria?" She asked.

"Yes." They said together. Kim then remembered that it was her dare that made Jason do it.

"Oh yeah. Oops." She said taking her book from Jack and turning to put it in her locker.

"What time does class start?" Jason asked.

"10:30. Short day." Kim said. "It's only 9." Rider pointed out. "Who wants to swing by the apartment and get breakfast.?" The five boys nodded and looked at Kim.

"You guys can. Knowing you you won't get here till second period." She said before she started walking away. The kids in the hallway all ended up on the opposite side of the hallway listening to what was happening.

"Does Kimmy not love us anymore." Jason asked in his baby voice. SHe threw a quick "no" Over her shoulder when she started to walk towards he rfrt class.

"Jack, grab her." Dyland said.

"My pleasure." He said before she grabbed her. She hung over his shoulder, him holding her up easly with one arm.

"JACKSON TALYOR BREWER!" She screamed. "PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" her voice seeming louder due to the completly silent hallway. The 6 teens didn't care though.

"Nope. You're coming with use to our lovely apartment to have breakfast with us." He said.

"I don't want to go with you. This is kidnapping." She made no effort of getting free knowing it was a lost was surprised that her glasses haven't fallen off.

"It's not kidnapping if you love us." Dyland said. The walk to the front doors seemed to be talkin forever. MAybe because they were walking really slow so Jack wouldn't drop Kim.

"Dyland, you are the worst cousin ever. Don't expect a birthday present from me this year." Sh e growled. With this the hallway burst out in whipsers. "Cousins?" "Them two?" "I can kinda see it." But they all ignored them.

"Come on Kimmy. You know you love us." Jason said.

"Yeah up until you started kidnapping me." She snapped. "Worst friends ever." She mummbled to herself. But Jack heard her.

"We aren't bad friends, Kim. We are your best friends so we have a right to kidnap you." Jack stated. _How long is this damn hallway?_ Kim thought.

"Exactly." the other four agreed. SHe rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else. Finally the made it outside.

"How did you get here anyways?" Kim asked.

"Your mom took care of that." They rounded the building. Kim couldn't see what was happening but knowing them it would be something totally unnessisary.

"Can I get down now?" She asked when they stopped. Jack set her down gently infront of him. She turn and knew her huntch was right. In front of her stood a black Dodge Challenger. Tinted windows, shiny black paint job.

"You do know that my school life is totally ruined now, right." Kim asked the boys. They all gave sheepish smiles. Kim had to sit on Riders lap so they would all fit. He wasn't complaining though seeing as to him she was really light. Dyland was driving and watched the scene unfold in the rear view mirror.

"How?" Jack asked. He reached over and took, off her glasses. "Hey! I can't see without those." She complained. "I know. This way you can't kill us." She frowned and crossed her arms over her.

"How did we ruin you school life?" Jason asked.

"I was perfectly happy not having people know about me and that I know you guys." She gestured to them, almost accidently hitting Brent in the chest. "Now, people know and I can never go back to hiding in the shadows."

The boys looked at eachother and smiled. They were aware of her not really liking people at her school knowing about her realtionship with the band. She didn't want people to only like her because they wanted to get closer to them. They knew that she didn't have many friends at the school. They knew that she didn't care.

They soon enough made it back to the apartment.

"Can I have my glasses back now?" Kim asked frustated. She kept tripping over the boxes and furniture in their apartment.

"You can when you find where they are." Jack said. She graoned again and fell over into one ot the chairs in the living room.

"Jack, when I find them you are the first one to die."

"If, Kimmy. If you find them." He slipped the glasses from of the table and into his pocket.

"Jack, you are so dead." Dyland said sitting next to him on the couch. Kim wondered the room trying to find her glasses while trying not to run into anything else.

"I know, but it's fun watching her like this."

"Dyland, I suggest you look for another band member." Kim growled before she ran into a wall. She fell backwards onto her butt. "Ow." She said falling backward onto her back. She gave up.

"Think she's had enough." Jack asked.

"She made me burn down a school, she will never have enough." Jason said from the door way.

"Foods ready." Brent called from the kitchen. All the boys got up and made their way into the kitchen minus Jack. He sat their watching Kim.

"You know, starting at people isn't nice." She said. He looked at her. Confused.

"How did you-"

"I felt someones eyes on me. Will you give me my glasses back, my eyes are starting to hurt." She said sitting up. Jack stood and kneeled next to hey, put her glasses back on her. She blink allowing her eyes to readjust. She looked up at the boy. Now just noticing how close the two of them were. Mere inches apart.. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." He said back. They stared into eachothers eyes. Not moving, not saying anything. That is until a voice behing them caused them to jump.

"You know, if you two are going to kiss make it quick 'cause you breakfast is getting cold." Jason said.

"We weren't going to kiss." They said together. Jack stood and offered her his hand that she gladly took.

"Sure, that explains you two being so close together and both blushing crazy." They pushed past him and into the went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

When the 6 teens made it back to school it was the end of first period. Kim quickly went to her locker to get her boks for the next two periods while the guys went to the office. Kim was complaining the whole car ride about them making her late and how she has to catch up the work that she missed. The boy laughed at her and kept telling her to calm down. Then she started to complain that they are to laid back and needed to start being more responsible and that they shouldn't have gone to a movie after breakfast.

The 5 boys went to the office to to find a girl sitting in one of the chairs. The girl glanced over at them and gave a shy smile before looking back down to her phone. They guys looked at eachother and smiled.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked. She had a small scowl, and a strict voice.

"Yeah, we're new here and the letters we got said to come here." Dyland said.

"I heard you were supposed to be here before 1st period. It's almost second." She examined them.

"Yeah, we kinda got caught up in something...important." Brent said.

"Going to a movie with Kim doesn't count as important." The girl sitting in the chair said.

"Are you stalking us?" The said together. THey have had enough of that in their lives and really would not like to have a repeat of that.

"No, I drive by the theater to get to school and I saw you. Kim's going to get revenge on you for making her late by the way."

"Grace, that's enough." The lady behind the desk said.

"Whatever." She mumbled going back to her phone.

"So do you boys have your scheduals." They nodded. "Okay, the only thing left is your tour of the school."

"Which is where I come in." the girl, Grace, said. "Thanks for making me wait by the way. Everyone just loves waiting for popstars." She was sarcastic. This causing the boys to laugh a little. Who doesn't love a little sarcasm.

"Sorry. If we had known we needed a guide we would have been here a lot sooner." Jason said. The others nodded.

"It's fine. I had a dumb class anyway. You saved me from doing a stupid oral exam." She smiled an started to walk to the door. She paused at the open door. "You coming or what?" She called over her shoulder.

Grace showed the band around the school and the what to do and what not to do and what teachers will bore the life out of them. She told them never critisize Marge the lunchladys food and to be carefull of what teachers you annoy. Then she started talking about which students that they should talk to and which to stay away from. Then she started talking about Kim.

"Do you guys know Kim's status at this school?" She asked. They replied with a"no" so she continued. "She's rated 4th. That's only because everyone here knows who she is and, as Brody put it, 'the nerdy hot chick'." She noticed Jack clentch his fist and jaw. She pointed to Dyland. "You're her cousin, right?" The boy in question nodded.

"You don't seem surprised." He said.

"That's because I already knew. I kinda live in the shadows and observe the people around me and when necessary do a little digging. " The band members looked confused. "You should know that Kim doesn't have many friends here." she continued. "Kim's a sweet girl. Lindsey is kinda out to get her though."

"Why?" Rider asked.

"I don't think she ever really had a reason. I've been trying to get Lindsey off Kim's back since freashman year. But now that you guys are here she has a reason. Kim has been getting lucky as of late. Last week Lindsey was planning on dumping food on her to humiliate her if front of the whole school. But right when it was about to happen she got a call and stepped out of the way just in time."

"That is lucky." Brent said.

"I'm still hooked on how you knew Kim was my cousin." The bell rang signaling the start of lunch.

"Follow me if you want to find the cafetiria." She said said before winking and walking out of the theater. They of course rushed after her.

By the time they got to the lunch room Kim was sitting at her usual table in the corner of the room by herself. Her head burried in her book again, a small salad in front of her.

"I wonder when she isn't reading or by herself." Jason whispered to the other 4. They nodded and made their way to her table. The kids parted like the Red Sea. They never really like that part about being famous. All the stares and crazed out fans. Not that they don't love their fans, just not the crazy obsessed fans.

"You know, if you're going to make a room so quiet, the least you could do is make some form of noise to make up for it." She said when they sat at the table around her. Dyland on her left and Jack to her right. Jason on Jacks other side, then Brent and Jason. An empty chair between Jason and Dyland.

"We'll try that next time." Rider said. Kim closed her book and set it in her lap.

"We heard some interesting thins about you earlier." Dyland started.

"Really? From who?"

"This girl Grace." Jason said.

"Grace. I think I know you're talking about. What'd she say." She said before taking a bite of her salad. "

"That apperantly you're rated 4th popular in the school." Brent said.

"She's lying to you." Was all she said.

"Also that this girl Lindsey is out to get you." Jason added.

"This much is true." Kim said as she continued to eat.

"And that she knew we were cousins."Dyland said.

"Not possible."

"It's possible." The girl in question said sitting in the empty chair between.

"You're the girl that I talked to this morning." Kim said getting a look at her. Grace smiled.

"Yup. Nice to offically meet you."

"Are you stalking people?" Kim asked glaring softly at her. She laughed.

"Nope. Would you like me to tell you how I knew?" They all nodded. "So I used to be friends with Lindsey a few years ago. She's Kinda always hated Kim because she claims that you made her boyfriend break up with her. So she asked me to do some digging into your life, follow you around, hack your Facebook and Twitter accounts and a bunch of other dumb shit, like where you go every summer and long break. Since I'm a form of a wallflower I did it because I knew I wouldn't get caught. I started digging. Never hacked anything. I found your family tree and saw that you were related to a Dyland Forester. I did some more digging and found that it was this Dyland Forester. I put two and two together and came up with the conclution that you knew them. I never told Lindsey about your conection to the band though. All I said was that you go out to L.A. every break to visit you family."

"You know how to hack peoples accounts?" Was all Kim asked. The guys looked at her confused.

"Yup. I've hacked Lindsey's last week, and Brody's." Kim laughed.

"She practicly stalked you and you're okay with it." Dyland asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be. It's not like she told anybody anything." Kim stated. "And besides, you guys kidnapped me. Apperantly I'm just full of forgiveness today." With this she lightly punched Jack on the schoulder.

"Anyway, I think I should apologize for kinda stalking you. I shouldn't have been in your buisness like that."

"It's totally fine. Besides wall flowers have to stick together or this school would fall apart." Kim and Grace smiled at teachother. It was from there that girls knew that they would be friends. They had an understanding that noone else would get no matter how much they tried.

"Did we miss something?" Brent asked.

"No." Grace started.

"You just don't understand it." Kim finished. (A/N: You can ignore the whole wallflower thing. I just needed something to give them a special connection)

The guys shrugged, marking it off as a girl thing. Or a pupblic school thing. They ate there food in silence. The students around them whispered but one voice stuck out in particular.

"Is that that Grace girl?" All 7 of them listening to that voice and the one responding to it.

"Yeah, I think so." Both the voices where girls. Kim and Grace pin pointed whos voice it was easily. The guys just listened.

"Since when did she go here?" Lindsey asked. "I don't know. But how does she know them?"

"How does 'The Blonde' know them?" Lindsey asked angrily.

"Didn't you hear?" A third girl said.

"Hear what?" Lindsey asked her.

"Turns out, Kim and Dyland Forester are cousins and she and the whole band are freinds." The third said. They heard a small growl, footsteps and the cafetiria door closing.

"And now she's dead." Grace said. after a while. The bell rang.

"I don't want to go to class." Jack compliained.

"How about all 7 of us ditch the rest of the day."

"You made me miss the first half of the day, I'm not missing anymore." Grace said.

"All of us are going to class and none of us are going to complain about it." Kim said simply before her and Grace exited the tables.

"Why is it that we all listen to her without a complaint." Brent asked.

"Because she has the power to our lives Hell without a second thought." Jason said.

With that they went to their classes doinf their best to ignore ll the whispers and girls throwing them selves at them. The final bell rang and all the kids rushed out of their classes as if there was a fire. The stream of students quickly died down allowing the 7 that lingered by Kim's locker more space.

Throughout the day the band seemed to adopt Grace into the group. They all thought that she seemed to fit like a missing piece of the puzzle. Kim and her actually had alot in common and the band liked that she was basicly the only girl in the school that didn't obsess that they were famous. She was sarcastic, funny and never missed a beat on getting in a sarcastic remark.

"Guys, "Kim said all of a sudden really serious. "I think it's time." Everyone got quiet.

"Time for what?" Grace asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked ignoring Grace's question.

"Sure about what." The brunette girl asked getting more irrritated.

"Possitive. If she wants to be one of us she has to do it."

"Do what?"

"But is she ready for it?"

"All of us had to do it. Dyl and I did it and we were 9. I'm sure a 17 year old girl can do it easy." Kim replied.

"If someone doesn't answer me all of you are going to be sorry." Grace snapped.

"You have to go through initiation if you want to be part of our group." Kim said. "All of us did it, now it's your turn."

"If I have to sleep in the woods by myself let me tell you," She paused. "Been there done that."

"No, something safer then that." Rider said.

"But first," Kim turned to her locker and pulled out a red peice of cloth.

"You still have that?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Kim said.

"Turn around." She told told the girl She did as she was told and Kim blindfoled her.

"Is this nessiary?"

"Absolutely. Where we're going is a secret." Kim said.

"Jason grab her."

"Grab me? What do you mean by grab me?"

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jason said before picking her up bridal style.

"That's how you kidnap someone." Kim said just loud enought for Jack to hear her. She hit his shoulder.

"Not like they are a sack of potatoes."

"I said sorry."

"Now off we go." Rider said.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang walked through the wood to the secret spot. It was farter in the woods then the people in Seaford ususally traveled. About a 2 hour hike, goinig up and down hill, a bunch of twist and turns and having to go over a huge river.

Jason was extra carefull about where he was stepping. He walked a few feet behind everyone else.

"You know you aren't very heavy." Jason said.

"Are you saying that you thought I was heavy before?" She asked.

"No, I'm saying that not heavy. I'm not implieing anything, just an observation."

"You're like the only guy who could answer that without making a girl mad." She laughed. They walked in silence for a little while longer.

"How long until we get there?" She asked.

"About another hour os so." She groaned.

"But that's so long."

"Don't worry. We shoud be back to the city by around 7 or 8." She groaned again.

"But that's so late."

"You complain alot, you know that?"

"Yes I am aware of that. Is that a problem?" He looked down at her and saw a small smirk.

"Not at all." They all walked in silence for a while.

Kim kept looking back and notice Jason looking down at the girl in his arm. His expression softer then she has seen in a while. More... caring.

"I think Jason likes Grace." She whispered to Jack. He looked back and smiled.

"You might be right."

"I have an idea." She said.

Jason looked down at the girl in his arms. She managed to fall asleep a few minutes ago. Her head rested on his chest and her arms fell from around his neck into her lap. 'She looks so peacful.' He thought. He looked back up only to notice that the rest of the band wasn't there. He stopped and lookde around.

"Where did they go?" he asked aloud.

"Where did who go?" Grace asked. Sleep was still evident in her voice. He smiled a little. 'That's so cute.' He thought.

"The rest of the gang. I kinda lost them."

"If you got us lost I will kill you." She growled. He laughed.

"We aren't lost, I know where we are but I just can't see the others."

"Can you put me down real quick, my phone's vibrating." He set her down gently. "Can you tell me who it is?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Kim." She answered it.

"Hello? ... Really? ... Are you insane? ... Why would you do that? ... Kim, you are so dead when we get back. ... We could have gotten lost. ... That doesn't matter. ... And you thought that was a good reason? ... So all this was for nothing? ... I have things to do then. ... And if I refuse? ... Fine, I can push my thing back till Sunday but you owe me big." With that she hung up. "Where are you." She asked feeling the air in front of her. He turned her around to face him.

"Kim and the others went back to your place." She said.

"Why?"

"Kim said that she needed to get back to do her homework or someting and that we would do this thingy tomorrow instead."

Jason picked up the blindfolded girl again and started to walk back to the city. Another 2 hours of walknig.

"Are Jack and Kim, like a thing?" Grace asked after a while. He looked down at the girl.

"No. Well not that any of us know about anyway. Also Dyland woudln't allow that."

"Why?"

"Dyland is really protect of Kim when it comes to boys. That's one of the reasons they didn't want people to know that they are related. He doesn't want Kim dating anyone that he doesn't approve of. I don't even think anyone in the band is good enought to pass his expectatoins, even Rider."

"All of you guys are really close, aren't you?"

"Practicly family. Our parents are close too. They kinda have to be." She nodded and rested his head on his chest.

She smelled him. To her he smelt like pine and mint, like a Christmas tree coverd in candy canes. It was intoxicating to her.

Even though she couldn't see she could tell it was getting dark.

"It's gettign kinda hard to see." He said.

"If we get lost I will kill you."

"I have no doubt about that." She laughed a little. She started to drift off to sleep.

Jason looked down at the girl asleep in his arms. It caused him to smile. He didn't know why but it made him smile.

They, he, walked for the next hour in silence. It was getting darker and harder for him to see. Luckily the trees were thining and he was starting to see lights in the distance.

"Hey, Grace, wake up." he gently shook her shoulder. She stirred a little and spoke softley.

"You're warm and smell good. Let me sleep." She snuggleed closer to him.

"I would let you sleep but I thought you might want to acually go home." She nodded. He set her on her feet. She swayed a little but she stood upright. He went behind her and untied the blind fold.

She blinked when the piece of cloth fell from her eyes. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust.

"I'm tired." She said. "And it's dark out. What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"Good." They started walking in silence.

"You know Kim didn't have any any homework, right?" Grace said.

"And how would you know that?"

"Kim always leaves her backpack at school on Fridays. She does all of her work in class or at lunch."

"Then why would they bail like that?" He asked.

"Don't know." They walked iin silence again.

"Aren't your parents worried that you didn't come home from school?" Jason asked. He saw her shake her head out of the corner his eye.

"No, they're out of town till the end of the month."

"So you're home alone."

"Kinda." She smiled a little.

"Kinda?"

"I'm supposed to have my neighbors checking on me but they had an emergance thing and had to fly out to Florida for another week. Every now and then someone comes and checks that I'm not dead or something."

"So you are alone." She shrugged.

"I guess."

Jason took it upon himself to walk her home. He may not have thoght it was a good idea for her to be home alone but he wasn't going to let walk home alone.

She thought it was nice that he was walking her home. She didn't know of many guys that would walk a girl home, or carry her for 4 hours straight. It was nice. Even when nothing was said the company was good.

Both of them were having a good time until they acually got to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the Hell!" she yelled. She ran up the small path and into her house. Jason followed her but more slowly.

Grace stood in her trashed living room. From what she cold tell nothing was taken. But the damage was far worse then taked items. The sofa was cut up, pictures knocked off the walls and their frames broken.

The kitchen wasn't that bad. Just spilled food and spilt drinks. The Kitchen table was flipped over but she put it right.

She went upstairs and to her parents room, the hesitant Jason behind her. She peeked her head into her parents room and it lay there untouched. She reclosed the door and moved to her room.

It was a desaster. Clothes ripped and throw everywhere. Her bed overturned, mattress cut open. Pictures and posters that she had on her wall ripped and coloured over in black sharpie. Nothing was wrong with her laptop or any of her school books. One thing did stand out to her. The guys band poster, The American Authors, hung on her wall, unharmed. A piece of paper was taped up next to it. Hesitantly she grabbed it and read aloud.

" 'This is what you get for protecting her and joing her. You had your chance now it's my turn to get even. Watch you back because I'm coming for you two.' Signed Lindsey."

Grace crumpled up the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Is she mentally insane or something?" JAson finally spoke.

"Or something." Grace sat on the floor and looked around her.

He leanded again the door frame watching her. She picked up several things and threw then into the corner.

"You can't stay here, you know that right?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do have a place you could go or something?"

"I don't know." HE thought for a second.

"You could come back to the condo and stay there for a while." She smiled.

"Really?" He nodded.

Dyland's phone rang causing the 6 teens to jump. They decided to watch a scary movie while they waited for Jason to come back.

"Pause it." HE said. "Hello?"

"Wait what happen? ... Yeah of course. ... Yeah the room's ready. Okay see ya."

"What happen?" Kim asked.

"Lindsey broke into Grace' house and trashed everything. He's bringing her here and she's gonna stay here until she can find another place to stay." The nodded.

After about 20 minutes the two returned to the condo. Grace had the suitcase that was hidden in her parents room for emergancies. Jason took it to the guest room. Grace sat awkardly in the livin room with the others.

"So, what happen?" Kim asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, when you left us in the woods," JAson started. "I walked Grace back to her place."

"But when we got there the front door was open and my house was trashed. I though I was robbed but then I found this note taped up in my bedroom." She handed Kim the crumpled piece of paper. Kim read it over and handed it to the others.

"This is my fualt." Kim said.

"It's not your fault Lindsey doesn't have all her marbles." Grace said.

"But I apperently did something that made her hate me, now I brought you into it."

"Hey, we're wallflorwers. We wallflowers stick together no matter what." Grace said. KIm smiled and nodded.

"That reminds me." KIm said. "Jack, where's me phone?"

"I think in the kitchen or my room." Kim got up and went to the kitchen first.

"What are you thinking." Dyland asked.

"Hold on." KIm said walking through the living room to where the bed rooms are. "Jack, it's not in here."

"Check on Dyland's bed." jack called.

"It's not there."

"Then I don't know."

"Oh my god, I don't have time for this." Kim reentered the room and took the phone that was in front of Jack. She quickly dialed the number and to the edge of the room.

"Why did she have to take my phone?" Jack asked to anyone.

"I have a guess." Grace and Jason said together. The guys looked at the confused and amused. JAson and Grace laughed a little. Km's call ednded quickly. She tossed Jack back his phone.

"I have good news." The blonde girl said. "My mom said that Grace could stay there as long as she needed." Grace smiled.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, but my mom needs a few days to get the room ready."

"Kim, you are the best." Grace said smiling.

"Oh, I know." Kim said cockily.

After a few hours Kim went home, needing to be back before 2 A.M. Grace was in her room curled up in a ball reading a book. She couldn't sleep and reading usually helped with that. But tonight, it wasn't helping.

To much has happened today and her brain wouldn't stop working. She kept thinking about Lindsey being in her house. Her destroying Grace's safe heaven. On thing bothered the girl though. Lindsey couldn't have done that alone, even if she tried. Lindsey had someone helping her. But who? Lindsey's followers wouldn't have done that. Who would do that?

A soft knock came from the door. She closed her book and sat up in the bed.

"Come in?" JAson slowly stepped in the room and softly closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check and see if you were okay." Grace smiled at his kindness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't really sleep is all."

"Do you need anything?" He asked. Both of them were tired being as it was almost 4 a.m.

"I don't think so. Why are you still up, I thought you went to sleep hours ago."

"I did but Brent woke me up. He was talking in his sleep again." She laughed a litttle.

"So I guess sharing a room with him and Rider has a down side, huh?"

"Yeah. I still don't see why Kim's mom couldn't have picked a bigger place." HE crossed his arms over his chest. The girl in the bed laughed and caused him to smile. He really liked her laugh.

"I'm tired." She complained. "Why can't I sleep."she fell sideways into the mattress. HE chuckled.

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"Listen to music or read, but my iPod got smashed. And this book isn't helping." She tossed the book on the floor. HEr eyes went wide and quickly picked it back up. "Sorry." she said to it.

"Did you just apologize to a book?"

"...Maybe..."

"You're weird. I like it." She smiled and sat back on the bed. Then he remembered something.

"You have you computer, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I have some CD's. Maybe you could listen to those to help you sleep."

"That would be awesome, thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim woke up to the sound of a storm. The rain hitting hard on her bedroom window in a rythmic pattern. She sat up in her bed. It was still dark out but by the noise outside she could tell it was late in the morning. Groaning she got up from the warmth of her bed. The cold air nipped at the exposed skin on her legs and arms.

First she turned on the heater then went to the kiched to get some breakfast. On her way down the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." She called. Even without her glasses she coud stll kinda see, but she still has to be carefull. She opened the door, having a small struggle finding the knob. She couldn't see who it was but she knew it was a guy and he had brown hair.

"Hi, can I help you?" She said.

"If you're going to open the door at least put your glasses on, I could have been a robber." She knew that voice.

"Jack?" She asked

"Yup, now can you let me in? I'm cold." With that whiney voice she deinantly new it was him. She stepped aside and let the partialy wet boy into her house.

"What are you boing here?" She asked

"What?" I can't come see one of best friends?" He asked. They stood in the entrey way, Kim not wanted to walk around in case she runs into anything. Talk about embarassing.

"You can. But's pouring outside and still pretty early." she crossed her arms and looked at him, or at least what she thought was him anyway. Jack saw the struggle she was having trouble seeing him. _Maybe I can have some fun with this_. He thought

"Are you wearing you contacts?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She crossed her arms and got defensive.

"No reason. Why don't we go to the kitchen, I'm starving." he smiled at her.

"you know where it is."

"Ladies first." She scowled at him. She tunered on her heel and mabe her way through her house. Jack watched as she made a wrong turn into the living room. She quickly backtracked and almost made it to the kitchen. Almost. Kim ended up running into the wall. He was by her side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She could hear him trying not to laugh. She glared in his direction. Her face kinda hurt and she knew it might bruise.

"I hate you." She growled. "Just help me to the kitchen." HE took her hands and sat her down at the kitchen table. She looked around. She usually didn't see her house like this. All blurry and blobby. She didn't like it. Kim saw the blurry figure of Jack standing next to the table.

"If you want to be helpful, you could get me my glasses." She said. He smiled down at the lost girl in front of him.

"Who said I want to be helpful?" His tone angered her. It was carefree and playful. Normally she liked this tone but right now her face hurt, she's kinda cold and she was still tired.

"Usually I would love you carefreeness but right now I just can't" She rubbed her eyes. He knew that she wanted her glasses, that she needed her glasses. The only thing was was that he liked her without glasses. He liked seeing her eyes when the glass wasn't in the way. He found that her eyes were beautiful and shouldn't be obscured by the glasses, even though he could see her eyes perfectly fine with them on.

"Why don't you just put in your contacts?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't feel like it." HE frowned a little. "Can you just go get my glasses?"

"Fine." She heard him walk upstairs. Kim knew he didn't like her glasses as much as her contacts, but right now she didn't fell like poking her eye right now. She stood and made her way around the kitchen to the coffee pot.

She may not see well but she could still do her morning routiens, like making coffee.

She was wondering what was taking Jack so long. She managed to make the coffee and drink a cup waiting for him.

"Jack, what's taking so long?" She called up the stairs.

"I can't find them." He said.

"This is no time to be missing aroung." She yelled back at him.

"I'm not messing around, I honesty can't find them. Did you leave them at the condo?" He called. She thought back to yesyerday. She had had to put on her contacts since Rider and her were doing an experaments and her glasses would be in the way. She put them in the kitchen and then... she doesn't remember picking them up again.

"Yeah, I think I did." Kim set the empty mug on the made her way up the stairs, with a bit of difficulty and nearly fall down the stairs, and to her room. She saw a fuzzy blob on her bed.

"you know I have more then one pair of glasses, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I dont where the other pair is." Kim groaned and went to her bathroom. Opening her drawer by her sink she pulled out her spare pair.

Jack and Kim sat in the living room watching "Thor". Jack's feet kicked onto the coffee table in front of them and Kim curled up at his side. Her head rested comfertable on his chest.

"SO do the guys know you're here?" KIm asked him.

"Nope."

"Where do they think you are?"

"Don't know. I'll be back later so no need to worry."

The silence fell around them again as themovie played on. 5 minutes, 10 minutes passed by with them speaking. Jack, curling a strand of her hair betweem his fingures. Kim running her finger from his stomach up to his chest then back again.

"You should call them, just to let them know that you're dead or something." She said breaking the silence.

"Later. Right now I just want to finish this movie and possibly raid your fridge." His smiled showed that he had something else planned but Kim wasn't worried.


	7. Chapter 7

The 5 teens sat in the condo's living room. Dyland, Jason and Grace occupied the couch while Rider and Brent sat against the arm rest in the floor.A movie playing on the T.V. that Graced picked. Nearly all the guys complained about her choice, mainly Brent and Rider. Her choice being the first Twilight. After severly complaints, several threats to instruments and a few thrown pillows they all sat and watched. Grace caught up in the movie failed to notice all the movement around her. Dyland having to leave to meet up with the bands manager, Rider and Brent going to buy one of the latest games that just came out. All leading up to Jason and her alone. Of course she didn't notice until half way through the movie when Jason asked her a question.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked. She literally jump at the sound of his voice. He laughed. Grace looked around noticing the absence of the band members.

"Where did they go?"

"Dyland went to meet with the manager and Brent and Rider went to the mall."

"Even with all the rain?" The pouring rain having no effect on them in the comfort of the condo.

Jason shrugged. "So, popcorn?" She nodded. He stood and made his way to the connected kitchen.

"So you don't have anything better to do on a Saturday morning then sit here and watch a movie with me?" Graced called to him

"And what?Leave you here alone?"

"What would be wrong with leaving me alone?" She saw him shrugg.

"Nothing's wrong with with leaving you alone. You're not a baby in a hot car."

"So, wh don't you want me to be left alone?" She asked. He looked up from the microwave, seeing the playfullness in her eyes.

"Because, I would rather you not be here alone." He put the now popped popcorn in a bowl and came back to the couch next to Grace, putting the bowl in between them.

"Why?" She asked him. She saw his eyes drift to the TV to her and back to the TV. He shrugged. The look in her eyes was something he could only describe as contemplating.

"Hey, look the movies over." He said getting up and taking out the DVD of the now finished movie. "What do you wanna watch next?"

She knew that he clearly ended that conversation, for now anyway. _Boys. _She thought internally rolling her eyes. "I'm tired of movies. Let's do something else." Grace said.

"Like what?" He acually had a few ideas but he doesn't think she would hbe up for it.

"You have a car right?" He nodded. "I have an idea."

**Okay, so I told myself that I would try to do this a little a possible but it's an A/N. I want to know if anyone has an idea on where Jason and Grace should go. I have an idea but I want to make this story as good a possible. **

**Also, if you have an ideas about Jack and Kim I will accept those too. **

**I think I might be developing... *Gasp*... writers block. My worst nightmare. **


	8. I'm sorry

Okay so... I just wanted to know what people think should happen between Jack and Kim like, what they should do where could they go.

Also, what do you think Grace and Jason should do. I have ideas but I want a lot of input from the people reading.

Go back and read chapter 7 and just review the first thing that comes into your head on where they should go on a lovely rainy day in Seaford.

PS: I'm thinking about posting another story, mostly already pre-written so give opinians on that. (It may be another Kickin' it or a Victorius one)

God I have author notes, thier so wierd to write.


End file.
